


Andùnë

by titesilve



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titesilve/pseuds/titesilve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes loneliness is a heavy burden… until you find someone to share it.<br/>Winner of Parma's seventh challenge.<br/>Part 1 of "Smoke and Mirrors", a trilogy of short stories  playing with the idea of a possible love interaction between Elrond Half-Elven and Gilraen, Aragorn's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andùnë

**Author's Note:**

> **Elvish**  
>  Andúnë: "sunset" in Quenya  
> Gwennin in enninath : years have passed
> 
>  
> 
> **Parma's seventh challenge:**  
>  _"I thought a little bit of fun would be enjoyable after the Christmas period, so I challenge you to write a short story with a non-canonical pairing (non-canon means it's not in the original story written by JRR Tolkien). Slash is allowed (but just non-graphic). However, try to make the story believable, even if it's AU (Alternate Universe)."_
> 
> **On the pairing:**  
>  The Elrond/Gilraen arc is a series of ficlets playing with the idea of a possible love interaction between Elrond Half-Elven and Gilraen, Aragorn's mother, for we know that Aragorn was brought up in Rivendell and that Gilraen died there. The idea of the couple was appealing to me so I decided to try writing several moments of their possible (and AU) relationship.

Gilraen contemplated for the hundredth time of the day the beautiful landscape of Imladris. The setting sun bathed houses and trees in its warm colour, ethereal glow which seemed to enhance the beauty of the elven city. A cool breeze played with her skirt and hair, making them float slightly behind her, in a lovely fashion.

Such a peaceful place. The Dunadan lady sighed. Today, even Imladris in all its glory could not lighten her heart. Her son was far away and she painfully missed Arathorn, her beloved husband. She closed her eyes, trying to picture his handsome face, the loving glint of his eyes when he was looking at her, his sweet smile… She shivered at the memory of his warm embrace and the phantom of a smile ventured on her delicate features. 

“ _Gwennin in enninath_ ” she murmured, as the memory faded. “I shouldn’t grieve on the past”

“Why not My Lady ?” asked a soft voice.

Startled, Gilraen whirled around to face Elrond, her protector and ruler of the elven kingdom.

“Lord Elrond” she said in a voice who sound shaken even to her ears. “I was not aware of your presence”

“I did not mean to scare you Gilraen” replied the dark-haired elf. “But such a sadness is emanating from you today… I was worried”

Gilraen had a sad smile and stayed silent. She did not want to look selfish. She was very grateful to Elrond and his people to have welcomed her and Aragorn here, and she was happy to live here. But sometimes, she couldn’t help but regret the old times when she was among the Dunadain, wife of a brave and respected chief and mother of the last heir of Isildur. She couldn’t help but feel the weight of her loneliness in spite of the elves’ care and attention.

“I cannot blame you for feeling lonely” said Elrond, guessing her thoughts. “For I often feel the same”

Gilraen could not prevent the tears from flowing. She was tired of acting strong, and when Elrond took her into his arms, whispering soothing words in Elvish, she did not protest. Soon she was overwhelmed by his warmth and scent. She slowly raised her head and look into the elf’s eyes. 

“I…” 

“You are a beautiful woman” muttered Elrond, looking straight at her. “You should not be so sad”

He slowly bent his head and caught her lips in a light kiss and Gilraen let her fingers trailed lightly on his beautiful face, savouring the moment. It had been a long time since she had abandoned herself to someone. I was a liberation and a relief. She wished it could last forever, in spite of her eternal love for Arathorn. She knew it was a fleeting moment, when two beings overcome with grief and loneliness found comfort in each other. And she smiled for the first time of the day.

They stayed a long time in an embrace and watched the sun decline and let its last rays fall upon the city. Imladris in all its glory… yes, now it was perfect.


End file.
